


Australian Kiss

by Inkgasm



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi, but i don't think its all that bad, harurin - Freeform, i'll leave that to your better judgement though, rinharu - Freeform, this is early amateur smut work of mine just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgasm/pseuds/Inkgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin teaches Haru how to Australian kiss.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"There are reasons why Australia is referred to as the 'land down under.' Did you know that Haru?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> edit:  
> god don't look at me this is embarrassing and old and my first stab at smut also i can't seem to bring myself to delete it?? i hope it pleases you nonetheless my fellow filthy sinners; my brethren; my future compadres in hell

Panting heavily, the two bodies heaved themselves out of the water with resonating splashes that rebounded throughout the vast room.

A few moments of silence followed as the boys recollected themselves. Haru broke it, voice barely holding emotion to it as always; "You've sure learned a few new things in Australia, Rin."

"What can I say," the redhead said between pants, "I've always been a fast learner."

Iwatobi's dolphin and Samezuka's shark had arranged to meet that night for an one-on-one race. Just for good-natured fun and their childhood swim club days.

Earlier that evening, Rin had found himself staring at his wall absently. Classes were cancelled for that day, and the teen had nothing to do. Above him he could hear the springs repetitively creaking as his bunkmate continued to restlessly shift around. It was getting tiring and increasingly irritating with every creak, shoving him to the brink of snapping. Eventually that happened only a mere couple seconds after.

"Nitori, what the hell are you doing up there? Do you happen to have ants in your boxers?" Rin barked, annoyance clearly evident in his tone.

His ever faithful-kouhai squeaked as he stuttered, "S-Sorry senpai! I won't do it again."

Rin sucked his teeth in response. He swung his long legs over the side of his bed, shuffling over to his phone and dropping it in his pocket. "I'm going out, Nitori. See you later."

"See you later senpai.." The smaller grey-haired boy echoed. The door slammed behind the other male.

The short-tempered boy sat leisurely on the bench across the artificial glow of the vending machine. The tab of his coffee can popped open with a quick small  _pop_. In one long gulp, the can was already half-empty. The refreshing caffeinated drink slid down his throat, cooling his insides.

Throughout the day, he'd just developed the urge to—  _swim_ freely without it being competitive _._

He pulled his phone out. He pondered over who he should give a call to invite over to have a friendly race.

His thumb paused scrolling past the contact names of his childhood friends.

Makoto? No, the poor guy was probably feeding his rambunctious younger siblings by now.

Nagisa? Dear God no, the blonde was too much for him to handle—  especially by himself and dangerously withered down his nerves.

Then the most obvious choice smacked him.

_Haru._

Why wasn't the aquatic-loving male his first choice? Rin mentally slapped himself.

Pressing OK, the redhead brought the device up to his ear. After a few rings a stoic voice greeted him. "Hello."

"Hey Haru." Rin cheerfully replied. Luckily the water-obsessed boy had his phone turned on.

He could vaguely hear the sound of something frying on the other end of the line. Most likely Haru's usual mackerel dinner, which Rin couldn't help but smile at. How ordinary of his friend.

"What do you want, Rin?" There was a clunk sound Rin assumed was the pan.

"I called to ask if you wanted to race with m-"

"I only swim free."

Rin groaned. "Haru, no, I mean just for old times' sake. You know? Like our swim club days. Our last race when we were kids ended with a sour note.." His voice trailed off.

An awkward tension hung through the silence of the call, except for the sizzling of what Rin continued to presume to be the mackerel.

The uncomfortable heavy silence even caused him to shuffle his feet a tad nervously. Until Haru spoke up again, "What time and where?"

Rin inwardly sighed in relief. "Around nine o' clock should be alright. Nobody's there at that hour. And here at Samezuka's pool."

He imagined Haru nodding as he said, "Okay. I'll be there by then." The line went dead.

 

***

 

Back to the present, the two childhood friends continued catching their breath. The race was pretty intense, knocking the breath out of both swimmers as they put their all into their swimming.

Rin flopped back, using his hands to support his weight. He looked over to Haru, who was doing the same. The moonlight which filtered through the pool's glass ceiling illuminated his face and his muscled body. Rin's breath hitched into his throat, inwardly gawking at the sight. The only word to describe the other boy right now was  _beautiful._

"Oi, Haru." That caught the raven-haired boy's attention.

He seized the opportunity and crawled over to his rival swim team's vice-captain. Lightly grasping Haru's chin in his fingers, he stared into those soulful cerulean eyes whom held so much admiration and love for the water. They captivated him, mesmerizing and concealed so much to them. Both teens locked gazes for quite some time.. Inching ever so closer and closer...

Before Rin ruined the spell.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have such gorgeous eyes?"

Without waiting for a response, Rin dove for the other's lips, resulting in the two crashed their lips together, wet and sloppily. Gradually it turned into a passionate kissing fest as Rin deepened it only to be rewarded with a muffled moan from the victim beneath him.

He carefully bit his sharp shark-like teeth against Haru's thin yet almost illegally soft lips, asking permission for entrance. Haru quickly obliged, allowing his attacker to plunge his wet, pulsating muscle within the awaiting cavern of his mouth.

Rin absolutely savored every inch of it. The taste of chlorine lingered inside. He explored as far as Haru'd let him which was  _everywhere._

They were making many questionable and loud noises, but why should Rin care? Haru was finally  _his and his alone_ after all this time _._ He granted him permission and now Rin won't hold back. Anybody who'd dare defy the redhead with the razor-edged teeth would find an unpleasant end for one or two of their limbs (depending on how much they offended him).

 _'Mine.'_ he thought, happily.

Suddenly Rin pulled back, stealing delight from the irked, almost inaudible grunt his precious dolphin released. An idea had struck him.

The long-haired male smirked seductively, a playful glint in his maroon eyes. Staring at the quieter boy with half-lidded eyes, Rin drawled his words; "I've also learned a few other things as well while I was in Australia.."

No doubt both boys had full-on erections by now, thus Rin confirmed as he teasingly grinded his own with Haru's. The heat and friction between the clothing was enough to cause one to go dizzy. The tight constricting fabric of their legskins painfully prevented their members from being free.

"Ever heard of an Australian kiss, Haruka?" Rin's voice just dripped with so much sensuality and sexiness, he hoped it was enough to make the other's head swim. He made sure to add more provocative emphasis to  _Australian_ and  _Haruka_.

The male underneath him slightly quirked an eyebrow. "No. I've never heard of it- Unf.." He stopped mid-sentence as his 'assailant' began to nip and kiss his neck.

"There are reasons why Australia is referred to as the  _'land down under.'_ Did you know that Haru?" Rin asked against the sensitive flesh of his lover. The words tickled and vibrated Haru's neck.

"N.. No." Haru replied, eyes closed.

Rin slowly moved to his ear. In that low husky tone of his, he whispered; "Care to find out, Haru?"

A small gasp escaped Haru's lips, which Rin definitely took notice of, and loved it.

Taking that as a yes, first Rin decided to get Haru wanting his touch even more. He began to palm him through the restraining swimsuit. He felt the hidden throbbing cock throb even harder when he closed his fingers around its form.

Haru grit his teeth together as it swelled in response to Rin's sensuous hand. It ached to be released from the imprisonment of the cruel legskin which clung to his skin stubbornly. The two teenagers hadn't completely dried yet.

However, Rin became his savior as the other cautiously closed his teeth around the fabric above his pulsating member, and tugged.

Haru's hard erection sprang forth, standing at attention. Rin chuckled as he detected the faintest rosy pink color dust on his lover's cheeks.

He grasped his hand around the base of Haru, slowly rubbing and caressing the tender flesh experimentally. Haru gazed down at him, lips parted in a barely audible moan.

_'Damn, he's too sexy for his own good...'_

Then, Rin slid his nimble hands to the head, fondling it gently. He teased the slit; all the while observing the ravenette's expressions go from mild pleasure to lewd. The sight went straight to Rin's dick.

Rin felt his own aroused cock becoming harder in his own legskin. Instead of paying it attention, he continued to stroke Haru, occasionally squeezing him.

By now Haru was beginning to slightly tremble due to all the thrill he was receiving.

The ghost of a sly smile crept onto the edge of Rin's lips. He took Haru into his mouth. A long gasp exited Haru whom had lolled his head back, a blissful expression replacing his normal calmness.

Rin started with lapping around the head, slowly dragging his tongue in the general area. Teasingly, he'd slip the tip of his tongue in the slit then resumed licking on the outside.

"Ahh.. N-Nng..."

Rin forced himself not to grin toothily. This Aroused Haru was his automatic favorite type of Haru.

His moans were music to his ears, and motivated him to venture downwards and slide his tongue along the sides lovingly.

"Nn-!" Meanwhile Haru balanced his weight on one hand while the other flew up to his mouth. One quick glance upwards and Rin almost melted.

Next, Rin fully took the length of Haru into his mouth, moaning himself. No doubt his own member was throbbing crazily at this point. In order to relief his own body too, he situated his free hand in his swimsuit; massaging his hard-on.

Careful not to accidentally graze Haru with his alarming incisors, he suctioned the hot organ with loud  _pops,_ practically sending Haru over the edge.

"Haa.. A-Ah- R.. Rin..." The usually-quiet boy sighed in ecstasy.

At the sound of his name, Rin couldn't help but feel even more turned on. The way Haru said it... It was just so  _erotic._

He rubbed himself harder.

Pre-cum began to leak over the tip of Haru's quivering cock. Rin smeared it all over the length of it, enjoying the owner of said member gasping and groaning more thoroughly.

"Mmn, Rin." Haru managed to breath out in short gasps. He looked down at Rin, panting.

The redhead smirked, returning the stare through long lashes.

He took all of Haru in his mouth again. Actually successfully able to deep-throat the other male.

That's when he began to bob his head.

Haru had to stifle screaming Rin's name, whilst his fingers clutched tightly to Rin's long silky violet-red locks.

Rin mercilessly came down again and again, his other hand doing the same to himself.

"Rin!"

Haru climaxed, his body ever-so-slightly jerking with every spurt. Rin swallowed it all, and soon after came as well.

The two were breathing heavily together once again. All was quiet, as they flopped down on their backs.

Rin propped his head with one hand as he turned to Haru, signature wide grin cheekily plastered on his face. "That's how you properly Australian kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ah, yaoi is now officially the first type of fanfic I have posted to this site. I've just recently heard about what 'Australian kisses' were on Urban Dictionary and immediately thought of our favorite crybaby shark boy. And since RinHaru is a wonderful thing, boom, this happened and became a thing. Anyways this is my first time writing yaoi so I hope it's okay.. You know you've officially lost all your innocence once you write (yaoi) smut, haha. I admit I did get a bit lazy towards the end. Please leave me your thoughts and if my erotic scene could've been better etc. I'd appreciate any and all suggestions as this is a first for me. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. 
> 
> EDIT** I do realize there is another, older 'Australian Kiss' fic with the RinHaru pairing. I've noticed it a few minutes ago and I'd like to state that this idea was purely coincidental. I guess the same thing just came to both of our heads. XD


End file.
